1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to audio output functions of a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
It is now common for mobile phones to have many functions besides placing and receiving calls. One popular function is to listen to music. If a mobile phone user is listening to music from their phone over earphones, the user might not hear an incoming call or message signals.
Therefore, a phone which overcomes the above-described deficiency is desired.